The Tales of Angel Burst
by NA6425
Summary: You never know what you may find in life, but each day brings a new opportunity. A new chance for something special to be found, and for lives to be changed. A certain pony was told he was meant for something great, and this is the story of how he discovers what that is. (Original main character)


A/N: Figures that the brony in me had to publish idea came to me one night to write a story for my very own pony, I hadn't planned it when I made him, but here goes. (You can find a picture of him at my deviant art page when I get around to posting it there, under this same username.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Ponyville

It was a chilly evening on the road. The sun had just barely gone down and a lone pony walked all alone, carrying saddlebags and pulling a large wagon. His fur was coffee colored and his spiky tail was black at the bottom, fading to gray, and then white as it went up. His mane was spiky and black at the roots, and then faded to white. But his forelock was still black and hung in front of his blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue coat,white and blue striped scarf, and blue earmuffs to fight of the oncoming chill as fall was beginning.

This pony was me, Angel Burst. I love to travel and see new things, so here I was on the road yet again. My supplies and money were getting low though, so I knew I'd have to stop in a town for a while. That's what I usually did: travel, stop and restock, travel, stop, travel. I tended not to stay in one place for very long. Maybe I just haven't found that thing I'm looking for yet. Who knows?

"There should be a town nearby, I wonder what it's called..." I wondered out loud. And as I climbed atop a small hill in the road, I saw it. A quiet looking little town, with ponies milling about on their ways home. There was a sign here, atop the hill overlooking the town. I pulled my wagon over to it, and read aloud. "Welcome to... Ponyville." I smiled, and nodded. "I'll stay here for a while. I hope the ponies here are hospitable..."

* * *

I was pulling my wagon through the quiet nighttime streets, marveling at how clean and peaceful it was. "First things first... A place to sleep tonight," I reminded myself. A chilly breeze blew past me just then, making me shiver. "Hopefully a warm place..." I made my way searching until I found an inn. But a sign in the window read 'no vacany.' I sighed, seeing my breath in the cool night air and wheeled into the alley next to it. "Guess it's the wagon for me tonight. I think I picked up an extra blanket at that last town..." Just as I reached up to unhook myself from my wagon...

"WH-WHOA, LOOKOUT!" I had looked up just in time to see a gray and yellow blur shoot into the alley and collide with me, toppling my wagon and dropping my bags. "Oof!" I grunted, now in a heap with the pony that just hit me. I closed my eyes to try and clear the stars from my vision and the pony took that moment to sit up and start apologizing.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm SO sorry! I was really late running deliveries so I was in a hurry to get home and I-I-I just don't know what when wrong! I'm sorry!" The voice sounded female and a little lispy. I opened my eyes and tried to rub away the dizziness. She was a gray pegasus pony with a... Blond mane? She was also dressed in a mail courier uniform. "I mean I try to get it right but I always end up-" she was still trying to apologize and explain, head held down. I interrupted her.

"Look at me." I demanded. Could this really be her...? It couldn't be, but I had to know. As ordered, she lifted her head and showed her wall-eyed gaze. It was Ditzy Doo. Better known as, "Derpy? Is that you!?" I asked with excitement. Her eyes wonderously aligned themselves as she focused on my smiling face. She studied it for a moment before throwing her hoofs around me happily.

"Angel Burst! It's been so long!" I hugged the gray mare back. It really had been a very long time, we hadn't seen eachother since we were back in school. After we graduated I bought a wagon and saddlebags and left to see new things. Quite a long time ago...

"I didn't know you lived here, derpy." I told her, she pulled back to smile at me. "I'm so glad I crashed into you! When did you get to ponyville?" She asked, her gaze unfocusing and her pupils reclaiming their asymmetry,  
"Tonight actually, I just pulled in."  
"That's great! Where are you staying?"  
"Um... The inn was full, so..." I looked over at my shoulder at my wagon, which now had a busted wheel and a broken bonnet. Derpy followed my gaze and saw it too. "Oh no!" She shouted, hovering over it. "You were gonna sleep here tonight? Oh... Look what I did! I'm so sorry..." I sighed, she was really distraught. "Derpy, Derpy it's ok! I'll be... Well, cold, but I can fix this." I tried to reassure her. I really could fix it, but it would take time... And money... And materials...

She calmed slightly but still had a frown, displeased by the idea of her friend, me, sleeping outside. Suddenly she smiled wide and put her hooves on my shoulders. "You can stay with me!" She suggested. I'll admit, it did sound nicer than sleeping in a broken wagon. Ignoring the fact it wasn't broken when I made the plan. But... "Derpy... I can't, I..." I trailed off. I didn't want to put her out or anything. So I took one last look over her shoulder at plan B. Just in time to see one of it's wheels fall off. On second thought, "I'd... Really appreciate it, Derpy." She flew in a loop with a yay in joy. "Come on! I'll show you the way!"

Derpy helped me move my broken wagon, and it gave us a little opportunity to talk. I learned she was the town mailmare, which made since when I took a moment to notice the uniform she was wearing. How'd I miss that...? Soon enough though, we parked (dropped) my wagon next to a modest looking house. The lights were on inside and she unlocked the door before beckoning me through it behind her. It was warm inside, which felt good. As she closed the door behind us I glanced around. There was hardly anything in the way of decoration, making the home seem pretty bare. I could see a few toys left around the living room by the fireplace and some crayon drawings hung on the refrigerator. I looked back and Derpy but she smiled and walked forward and called out, "Dinky!"

"Mommy!" Cried a small pale purple unicorn filly, as she appeared in the hallway and jumped into Derpy's embrace. She looked so much like the mare, that I knew she had to be her daughter. "I didn't know you had a daughter, Derpy." I said, with a smile. The little filly pulled back from hugging her mother to stare at me.

"Mommy, who's that?" She asked, regarding me. That's a good question, really. Technically I'm just a homeless stallion your mother just happened to know and brought home. But before I could give her an answer, "he's a very good friend of mommy, his name is Angel Burst. Say hi, muffin." Derpy gave my introduction with a smile. The shy unicorn warily made her way over to me, and I dropped down to be closer to eye level.

"H-hello, Angel... I'm Dinky..." She introduced herself and then looked down shyly. "Hi there Dinky, it's very nice to meet you. You're very cute." I rubbed her mane as I gave the compliment. It gave the desired effect, her face lit up with the cutest smile and she hugged my leg. Derpy gave me a smile of approval as well before addressing her daughter again.

"Dinky, go get your homework so mommy can check it ok?" Dinky nodded and let go of me to comply, leaving to her room. I looked over at Derpy who had a content look to her. "She must be the reason you were rushing to get home," I guessed. Derpy's smile turned a little melancholy at this, "Yea... It's just been me and her since Amy moved to Canterlot..." I cocked my head and asked, "Amy?" The gray mare's head snapped up in response. "Oh, umm... Amethyst Star, Dinky's big sister." She smiled fondly at her mention before changing the subject, "you can stay in her old room, I hope that's ok." I nodded my approval and she led me to it.

It was a plain room, bare and simple with a bed, a dresser, and a desk in the corner with a lamp atop it. Ditzy left me to settle in while she checked on Dinky. I dropped my bags and layed upon the bed with a sigh, happy to give my hooves a rest. Well, this was much better than what I was gonna do. I guess it really has been a long time, derpy had, not one, but two daughters. One is already living on her own. I lifted the hem of my coat to look at my flank. There, for all to see was my cutie mark. A shining, blue, four-pointed star with wings. All these years and I was no closer to finding out what it meant. I'd seen and done a lot of things, but learned nothing about myself. I sighed, maybe one day.

A knock roused me from my thoughts and I sat up before Derpy gently opened the door and peeked in. "We're about to have dinner, would you like to join us Angel?" My stomach chose that moment to answer for me with a growl. I looked away embarrassed and she simply giggled, "I'll set a place for you, come on."

Over dinner, which was stew and warmed me nicely, Dinky asked all sorts of questions about who I was and where I came from here from. I smiled and answered them, telling some stories while I was at it and she enjoyed every moment of them. Even Derpy was entertained. But it was growing late and she had to put dinky to bed eventually. That accomplished, she and I now sat in front of the fireplace to catch up a bit.

"I had no idea you started a family." I began cheerily. Derpy embarrassedly put a hoof to her cheek and blushed, "I guess I started young. It wasn't that long after you left actually."

"I guess your future started sooner than mine, who was the lucky stallion anyways? Was it that one pony... "The Doctor" I think he was called...? I remember you having a crush on him!" Derpy blushed harder at my recall.

"Angel Burst! N-no... It wasn't him, he was always to busy for a relationship..." She sighed, "it was somepony else. He didn't... Stick around though..." She trailed off. I frowned at this.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring that up..." I began, but she smiled and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I have two beautiful daughters and I love them very much, they get along so well." She explained. I smiled, she seemed somewhat happy at least.

"Dinky looks just like you when you were small. She's very curious too." I said with a grin.

"I worry for that filly sometimes..." The young mother admitted. I asked why and she continued, "she has a hard time making friends, and it's hard raising her on my own. Sometimes I can't even get home before dark... She must be so lonely..." It must be hard raising a foal, I'd never thought about it really... "Maybe you can help her. You always made friends, Angel Burst was the friendliest colt everypony ever knew back then. Oh, but you're traveling..." I did have a lot of friends back in the day, and everywhere I went really. I wanted to learn all I could about the world from everypony I ever met. And I was traveling but I was planning to stop here for a while and see if I could set out again before winter... But... I looked back at my hard-working, single-mother of a friend. She seemed so tired, and like she could really use some support.

"Well I'll be in town for a good while. So I'll see what I can do for little Dinky." I offered as nonchalantly as possible. Derpy smiled wide and pulled me into another hug. "Thank you Angel, I'm so glad I ran into you." I hugged back with a smile. Maybe it was worth breaking my wagon, Derpy.

She looked at the time and informed me it was late and that she had work again tomorrow. She escorted me back to my borrowed room.

"Goodnight, Angel." She said. "It's really nice to see you again." Before entering her room and closing the door behind her. I smiled and walked over to my bag. I nosed the flap open and fished out a journal, carrying it over to the desk and flicking on the lamp. I flipped open to a blank page and held a pencil in my teeth as I began to write.

"I arrived in a small town called ponyville, just after the sun went down. And I met with a good old friend of mine, who decided to take me in..."

I filled a few pages in my journal before putting it away and settling into bed, I decided I had a busy day tomorrow as well.

I have a lot of work to do if I'm gonna stay the winter...

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for reading, I'd appreciate any feedback. Constructive criticism is favorable because this is my first try at writing in first person perspective and I'm trying to improve. But please no flames, mean people suck... Please follow if you want to see more, this story comes to me surprisingly easy so I hope to update relatively often.


End file.
